


Nice Safe Word

by Sonamae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Lazy Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Married Couple, Smut, safe word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamae/pseuds/Sonamae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk's used to doing all the work around the house.  His husband takes things into his own hands for a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Safe Word

**Author's Note:**

> Another thing I wrote for my dearest pain in the butt Dirk. This was written... wow, a while back, but I just forgot I had it. Enjoy your seven pages of porn.
> 
> Also, blame Dirk for the safe word and Yuki for the title.  
> Love ya <3
> 
> P.S. If this jumps tenses at any time, I'm sorry, I'm so sick of staring at it in my editing program and trying to fix it XD

 It's quiet right now and Dirk is in that zen place between sleep and world changing thought, the proverbial edge of fucking bliss that comes from being exhausted, but not quite ready to fall asleep because he knows he still has shit to do.  It's tiresome being this badass and amazing, but he has a lunch to make, a kid to rouse and then shuffle onto a bus, and then a house to clean before work.  Jake went to bed at a decent hour last night after getting home from his own job and helping their kid with her homework.  Yet here Dirk is, sprawled out next to him in bed and wanting to fall sleep and… well, not being able to.  He knows the clock is about to go off and it makes him moan in agony.  Dirk _hates_ Mondays, they are the devil incarnate and his husband is a bastard who gets to sleep in while Dirk has to get back to work at his desk in the office down the hall because robotics sell like funnel cakes at a shitty state fair.  Fucking funnel cakes man, shits made with crack.  
  
 The snoring beside him stops abruptly in a gasp and then silence fills the room, it makes Dirk lose track of time.  Jake must have had to piss because Dirk can feel him sitting up on the bed, he knows he's blury eyed with one side of his hair squished close to his skull.  The bed shifts and it brings Dirk a little further into the realm of the living.  Not the full open curtains and roosters crowing just yet at least, but still closer than he wants to be.  He can feel Jake's hand grope for his own blindly across the bed before it latches on and squeezes, his body moving closer and pressing against Dirk's side.  He rolls over and Jake is spooning against his back, pressing his lips to Dirk's neck like it's routine.  Funny thing is, is that this isn't routine in the _slightest_ , neither of them touch first thing in the morning.  
  
 Jake's not awake enough and Dirk's just too groggy from lack of sleep.  
  
 Jake's got one arm wrapped around Dirk's chest and the other is rubbing at his shoulder as he tries to form words.  He asks if Dirk is awake and he grunts in response because he's really not, the alarm hasn't gone off yet so he doesn't have to be.  Jake's mumbling something against the back of Dirk's neck and he's only half paying attention, the sensation is comforting and Jake never really expects him to listen or to be understood before a cup of coffee.  He goes on and on about something for a while before he stops, presumably falling back to sleep as he presses closer to Dirk.  The stiff cock pressed into his ass doesn't go unnoticed, but he's drifting back toward sleep a few seconds later so it doesn't seem to matter.  
  
 At least it doesn't until Jake's got one cold hand shoved down the front of Dirk’s boxers and is wrapping his fingers around his cock.  Dirk's awake now with Jake's hand gone, but he still curses and presses back towards Jake's chest with a shiver.  As fun as that can be under normal circumstances, that was _not_ how he wanted to be woken up today.  Jake's chuckling behind him, the one that doesn't really make any noise but can be felt in his chest.  The bastard isn't even sorry, but at least he's making up for it with soft kisses and a rock of his hips against Dirk's ass.  
  
 Dirk attempts to shift away, but Jake nuzzles his nose into his hairline and murmurs his name low and breathy.  It sends a shiver straight through him and makes him turn his head, his jaw bumping against Jake's cheek until they can maneuver for a kiss.  It's quick yet lazy, and neither of them hold it for long because morning breath, but it serves its purpose well enough that they cuddle closer together and Jake smiles as he kisses his husband's forehead afterwards.  
  
 "Awake now?" Jake asks him before he rests their foreheads together.  Dirk hums and closes his eyes, bumping his nose against Jake's as he waits for that clock to go off.  When it does he pulls back to turn it off, but Jake beats him to it before he pulls Dirk back to the bed.  
  
 "I have to make lunch," Dirk grumbles. "And get her on the bus so I know she goes to school and doesn't just walk around the neighborhood like last time.  I also have to make sure you go to work, lazy bastard." Jake smiles and kisses him quickly before pulling away until Dirk has his back pressed into the mattress.  
  
 "You stay in bed, I'll get her to school and make her lunch," Dirk scoffs and Jake smacks his arm. "I'm not that terrible at cooking, I can make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich," Jake smiles and tugs the covers up on the bed before he tucks them in around Dirk. "You need to actually sleep, work won't mind if I'm a few minutes late.  Rest, for the sake of your sanity." Jake smiles and that's the end of it.  Dirk is asleep before he can argue, not like he'd want to anyway.  
  
\--  
  
 Dirk doesn't really dream about anything in particular, just bits and pieces of colors and movement, things he'll translate later into sound and rhythm and put in a new track and plop it on a shelf next to the three other CD's he's never going to produce.  Jake will occasionally take one to work and brag about his 'Amazingly talented husband,' and then ask if Dirk will burn more for his coworkers.  He never will, but it's nice to know they like it.  Maybe it's less them liking it though than it is Jake, because that man means the world to Dirk.  Well, him and their daughter.  
  
 Maybe he can make this track for her, dig up the originals and play them in the den after she's done with her homework to see if she likes them... maybe even let her mix her own track to see if she likes the feel of the turntables.  Dirk knows she will because she's a Strider and all Strider's love music, but sometimes he fears that she inherited Jake's ham hands when it comes to records and if she has he will fucking cry for god damn ever.  
  
 That's his baby damn it, she's a perfect little angel at everything from ballet, which was 'Auntie Roxy's idea,' to her kendo, which funny enough was her idea and not Dirk’s in the slightest.  He'd actually wanted her to take up baking and learn French and be as girly as possible before he taught her how to be badass, just so she couldn't say later on that he had deprived her of a girly pink childhood.  But no, Karma Strider-English is the perfect mix of Princess and Tomboy he could have ever hoped for, right down to her pigtails and blue ribbons from the science fair for her flash fossilization project of a dead armadillo right after its belly exploded due to Texas heat.  
  
 The school still hates Dirk and Jake both for that.  
  
 The dream he’s having really fits her, now that he thinks about it, and the song will be perfect.  Light on its metaphorical feet but sharp and quick, like her ballet.  It makes him smile as he wakes up and open his eyes to look over at the clock.  He can't sleep too late or he'll miss her coming home.  
  
 "She doesn't get back until two, you're fine," Jake's voice is right next to him in the bed and Dirk jumps in surprise before he rolls over.  
  
 "Why aren't you at work?" He asks, voice hoarse from sleep.  
  
 "Taking care of my sick husband," Jake smiled and tugged the covers away from them both before wrapping his arms around Dirk's chest. "Now, since you're sick, you better go brush your teeth so I don't catch whatever it is you have." Dirk snorted and untangled himself from the sheets.  He can play along, at least for today.  He'll yell at Jake later.  
  
\--  
  
 Dirk got out of the bathroom after his shower and flopped completely nude back onto the bed next to Jake with a yawn.  Jake laughed it off, one hand rubbing up and down Dirk's back as he tugged one of the pillows closer beneath his chin.  He'll have to get dressed eventually, put on his shades and an apron and play fucking pink clad housewife, but for now he can just be naked and married and kind of horny.  Jake doesn't seem to mind, in fact he's actually encouraging it from the way his hands are wandering along Dirk's ass and thighs.  
  
 After a few minutes, Dirk pulls his face out of the pillow and turns his head to face Jake, smirking when Jake's hands stop mid-squeeze and he blushes. "What?" Dirk asks. "Why'd you stop?  That was good, you were feeling me up in all the right ways." He holds back his chuckle when Jake yanks his hand away and starts stuttering out nonsense.  It doesn't matter how long they've been together, he's still hilarious about getting caught ogling Dirk's ass even after everything they've been through.  Dirk reached up, grabbing Jake by the strap of his tank top and then pulled him down to the bed as he rolled onto his back to settle Jake between his thighs.  
  
 "What the dickens are you up to, Strider?" Jake asked before he leaned in and kissed him.  Dirk just smiled into it, bunching up the top and tugging it toward Jake's head until he got the hint and pulled it off.  
  
 "What am I ever up to?" Dirk's raised an eyebrow as his hands lowered.  He slipped his thumbs beneath the waistband of Jake's shorts and started to smirk. "You're wearing _far_ too many clothes, English." Jake laughed and worked with him until they were both naked and pressed close as they shared lazy kisses in the dim light.  They both tried to keep it tame, just a few lingering kisses here and there, after all they couldn’t afford to loose track of the time.  Jake's mouth tasted like caramel and oranges, so he had obviously been sneaking into Dirk's candy stash.  It made the flick of tongue against teeth that much more of an invitation to explore.  
  
 Kissing is always a win or lose situation with the two of them.  They can go into a kiss meaning for it to be short and sweet, and back out of it yanking each others shorts down for a quickie like they were in a boys locker room or something.  The kisses slowly turned into nips, then bites and lips between teeth until someone is groaning and hips were rocking against one another.  Jake's cock is pressed against the bend where Dirk's thigh met his pelvis, his own cock pressed against Jake's belly as they break their kiss to try and get air back into their lungs.  
  
 Jake's hips are a little insistent with every motion, a little harder every time he brings them down as his hands reach up and his fingers tangle in Dirk's hair.  Dirk's hands slide down, groping over Jake's ass, and isn't that the best thing.  Jake's got an ass sculpted by Heaven's finest and toned by years of running around and beating the living daylights out of shit that needed it.  He really does have the _plushest_ of rumps.  
  
 "You're idolizing again," Jake muttered against Dirk's collar bone. "Your hands haven't moved in a while." Dirk laughed and raised both his hands until they were pressed above his head, a smile across his face as he clenched and unclenched his fists.  
  
 "Then tie me up so my hands don't wonder." Dirk said it low and with the hint of a tease.  But do they have the time for this?  Jake looked over at the clock and bit his lip.  He shivered when Dirk gasped, he knew that always got to him.  If they were careful and got a shower afterwards... maybe...  
  
 "Jake, do you want to or not?" Dirk asked.  He was ready to lower his hands if he needed to, he could resort to a quick jerk session with his husband if that was what Jake wanted.  But at the same time he missed being tied up.  He missed Jake taking the situation and maintaining the rules and getting fucked against the headboard.  Dirk wanted that, has for a few weeks, but with everything going on it looked like it would just be one of those 'wait for later' things.  
  
 At least it was until Jake reached over and yanked the bottom drawer open in their nightstand.  Really needed a better place to put this stuff, or get a lock on the drawer in case Karma came looking for something.  After a few moments of shuffling Jake groaned and rolled off him, yanking the drawer open wider and leaning over the end of the bed. "Where is it?" Jake grumbled.  Dirk sighed because this could take a while, and his boner wouldn’t last very long if Jake just used all their sex time looking for rope. "Found it." Only what he brings back isn't a rope at all.  
  
 That's Jake's leather belt.  The same belt he's used on more than one occasion to 'discipline' Dirk.  God, and if that didn't go right to his dick, nothing would have.  
  
 Jake leans in and kisses him gently, looping the leather around Dirk's wrists a few times and tugging so it stays in place.  The metal clicks and then Jake runs a finger over the leather, leaning forward to kiss Dirk again as he tugs it to test it.  
  
 "They're fine, Jake," Dirk promised as he turned his head to return the kiss. "Have anything for my legs, or can I move those around?" Dirk smirked when Jake rolled his eyes and pulled back, lowering himself down the bed after grabbing a bottle out of the dresser. "Oh, so now I get the silent treatment?" he asks as Jake kisses his stomach.  
  
 "I can always get a gag," Jake mutters.  He smirks up when Dirk groans and turns his face so its pressed into his arm while Jake uncaps the lube and pours some into his palm and over his fingers.  He drops the bottle after closing it and rubs his hands together, then trails a finger down Dirk's chest and stops at the top of his thighs with a smile.  He makes a motion with his hands and Dirk bits his lip, obeying the command to spread his legs wider and eagerly drape them over Jake's shoulders when he moves down further.  
  
 Dirk shuts his eyes and relaxes against the bed, it's the next best thing to a blindfold and he likes the suspense.  Jake's paying far too much attention to his skin to get a proper one right now anyway.  Not like Dirk would tell Jake to stop running his hand up and down the inside of his thigh to get him a blindfold anyway.  Jake leaves one hand on the inside of Dirk's thigh and moves forward, exhaling slowly as he brushes his lips across the shaft of his husband's cock.  He makes sure the touch is feather light, just a ghost of sensation while he watches Dirk try and rise into it.  
  
 Jake pulled back before there was anymore contact and licked his lips, shivering when Dirk started to grumble about 'cock teases.'  He couldn't help but smile and lean forward to flick his tongue against the head of Dirk's cock, mindful of Dirk's hips twitching in shock before he let the tip of his tongue drag down the vein on the underside of his shaft.  Dirk tries to push his hips higher into the touch, but Jake's hand moves from his thigh and pressed down into his hip.  Jake's got him pinned in place and he refuses to let him move as he flicks his tongue along his cock and uses his free hand to press his palm against Dirk's balls.  
  
 Dirk hisses and his hips buck up, but Jake's still got him pinned down one handed because he's actually a lot stronger than he lets on.  Even if Dirk is pretty badass there's only so much a guy can do when there's a tongue attacking his cock and fingers rubbing lower and lower over his balls until they brush behind his scrotum.  Jake hums when he presses his lips to the side of Dirk's cock and slides a finger lower until its pressed at his entrance, letting Dirk's hips lift off the bed.  
  
 Jake doesn't even ask before he starts pushing one of his fingers in, watching Dirk's eyes open and shut as his legs tremble.  Dirk's breath starts to waver the further Jake pushed his finger, a muscle in his left leg tenses and then relaxes and Jake can't help but laugh.  It's only going to egg Dirk on and maybe piss him off later when he's got the time to dwell on it, but for now it just earns Jake a grunt and a buck of his hips when he runs his tongue up the side of Dirk's shaft.  
  
 With a bit of shifting Dirk manages to grind his hips down, forcing Jake to push his finger in to the knuckle.  Jake smirks and crooks his index, pressing the pad of his finger against flesh as he pulls it back.  Dirk lets out a frustrated noise and clenches, too distracted for words but not distracted enough for a point to be made.  Jake takes the hint and shoves his finger back in as fast as he can, just to listen to Dirk hiss.  For a moment he thinks it's too much, you can see it on his face, but Dirk urges him to keep going with a whine, legs pulling him closer as he tugs at the belt.  
  
 "You're really... sloppy right now," Dirk mutters while Jake reaches for the lube container again. "Loosing your touch already?" Jake scoffs and uncaps the bottle, then reapplies it to the fingers already trying to push inside of Dirk.  When Jake manages to push the second on with cold lube Dirk gasps and his entire body jerks, he realizes that this is less a game of cat and mouse and more a game of lion and rabbit.  The only thing he can use in this fight are his legs.  
  
 Jake wraps the hand he'd been using to hold his hips down around Dirk's cock while his other hand is occupied stretching two fingers inside of him.  He starts a slow motion, just trying to get the rhythm back since Dirk went a little flaccid with the cold lube earlier.  It doesn't take long before everything is working just the way Jake wants it to, and he watches with great satisfaction as Dirk starts biting his bottom lip and lifting his hips for more.  Jake scissors his fingers apart and feels his own breath catch when Dirk starts making these quiet noises that he tries to hide in his arm.  Cut off moans and muffled gasps hit the air and Jake can't stand the way it makes his cock ache.  
  
 All he wants to do is dive in and fuck the sense right out of Dirk until he's screaming Jake's name.  He wants them to get another phone call from the neighbors about 'noise pollution,' and he wants Dirk to answer it panting and fresh from orgasm.  The thoughts make Jake groan and he pulls his hands away from Dirk, leaving him whining as he sits up.  
  
 "Wait... wait Jake what's... what's wrong?" Dirk's pushed himself up, panting and wide eyed from more than just worry.  Jake turns and smiles, bending down to kiss his thigh and then trail his tongue up to Dirk's stomach.  
  
 "Everything's fine," Jake promises.  He waits until Dirk calms down, rubbing the insides of his thighs and kissing up his chest. "I just feel like I'm not doing this right." Dirk's laughter makes him smirk and he stands up.  That stops the laughter right away and makes Dirk gasp when Jake reaches down to stroke himself, licking his lips while Dirk pants and squirms on the bed.  
  
 "You were doing fine..." Dirk's eyes are glued to Jake's hand on his cock as he speaks, his hips rising gently as his legs twitch. "You want to do one better and start using that monster on me?" Dirk asks as he nods towards Jake's hand as he runs his palm over the head of his cock.  Jake smirks in response and walks away from him, heading toward the closet.  
  
 "I think I have a better idea," Jake says as he opens the closet.  Dirk huffs and looks away, tugging at the belt against the headboard.  He's horny and Jake's being a bitch, but then again that's the majority of their relationship when they're alone together and Karma isn't around.  After a few minutes of listening to Jake rummage through the closet Dirk closes his eyes, listening to the room around them, then Jake heads into the bathroom.  He hears the water turn on, something being scrubbed, and really that's promising enough, then Jake shut the bathroom door as he comes back into the room.  
  
 "Keep your eyes closed," Jake instructs.  Dirk does as he's told and bites his lip when he feels Jake sit on the mattress between his legs, he listen to the lube being snapped open and then waits while Jake spreads his legs apart. "I want you to be quiet, understand?" Dirk nods, eyes shut tight enough that he sees white blips of light before he relaxes.  As soon as he does Jake startles him by pushing a hand underneath his right thigh and lifting it up until his calf is pressed against his shoulder.  
  
 "Jake what are-" Dirk's cut off when Jake puts one hand over his mouth and starts pushing something against his hole.  Dirk's eyes blink open for a split second in shock, but Jake's not looking at his face.  In fact, all Jake's attention is focused on that stupid green dildo he had back when he was still lusting after Jake and too afraid to just go up and tell him he wanted his cock instead of the toy.  He moans when Jake pushes it further in, lips pressed against Jake's palm because its a strange fit and he'd gotten so used to flesh that the toy feels like the twilight zone in his ass.  
  
 "Hush, I told you I wanted you to be quiet," Jake mutters as he pulls the dildo back before shoving it in even harder.  Thank fuck he used more lube before he started pushing it in, Dirk liked it rough sure, but not dry.  He let his head fall back against the pillows as Jake started playing with angles, biting his lip hard when Jake moved his hand away from his mouth to wrap around his cock.  Dirk jerked against the belt and tried to cover his moan by biting harder on his lip.  
  
 Jake smiled and reached beside him for the lube container when Dirk looked up, watching as he uncapped it.  When he lifted the matching orange dildo Dirk let out a laugh, his body tensing in anticipation before it relaxed again and he closed his eyes.  
  
 "Fuck you if you think I'm going to be quiet now," Dirk said as he spread his thighs even wider. "Will that even fit?" he asked.  Jake smirked and rubbed a finger against the muscles clenched around the dildo already in place.  
  
 "They have before, why not now?" Jake asked as he watched Dirk shudder.  He pulled his finger away and then poured lube over the dildo and his fingers.  
  
 "Oh I don't know, maybe because it's been a while since we've done this with two?" Dirk asked.  Jake just flashed him a smirk he shouldn't have had and only started wearing after they started dating and pressed the head of the dildo beneath the first one. "Jake... I'm not sure it's going... to work." Dirk mumbles as Jake pushed a finger in next to the dildo to stretch Dirk.  
  
 "It will, just relax." Jake said in a sweet voice that Dirk wanted to kick him for.  
  
 "You relax." he muttered back.  Jake just hummed and waited for Dirk to relax before he began pushing the dildo in next to the first one.  It took a few tries and a lot of grunting and Dirk curling his toes, but eventually Jake got both in and groaned at the sight.  
  
 "Fuck... so perfect," Jake muttered before he pushed Dirk's leg off his shoulder and then moved up the bed to kiss Dirk. "I love you so much." Jake whispered while he nuzzles his nose against Dirk's. "So beautiful."  
  
 "Stop... complimenting me," Dirk whispered as he leaned up to kiss Jake quickly before he trembled. "Come on, before my legs start hurting." Dirk urged as he pocked his hips up and then hissed.  
  
 "Whoa, easy tiger," Jake said quickly as he moved back down the bed and moved his hand down to hold the ends of the dildos.  Dirk moaned when Jake started adjusting their positions and tried to squirm away, only to have Jake grab his hips and drag him back while he pushed both toys forward. "Hey, behave." Jake taunted as he pulled one of the dildos back.  
  
 "Fuck you." Dirk teased.  Jake smirked and shoved the dildo back in, biting his lip when Dirk cried out and twitched on the bed.  After a few more motions with his wrist, Jake was satisfied with the way he was reacting, sweating and straining against the belt while he planted his feet against the mattress and pushed his hips back toward the toys.  He was cursing and muttering something Jake couldn't make out, but fuck it was hot watching him unravel with just toys instead of his cock.  Granted it was two toys, but Dirk was still so good at taking anything even if Jake had only used two fingers as prep.  
  
 He knew his husband fingered himself in the shower, he wasn't some tight virgin.  Dirk was a sex fiend and Jake loved that about him, he was submissive when he wanted to be and dominant when he felt like it, but no matter what he let Jake have his voice when they had sex.  He swallowed the arousal down as he watched Dirk bite into his lip again, hips off the bed as he fucked him with both of the dildos.  His cock was aching between his legs, but that could wait... maybe.  
  
 "You close baby?" Jake asks, one hand reaching down to wrap around his own cock and squeeze the base as Dirk gasped and bucked his hips into the motion.  Dirk groaned and his eyes fluttered open, sweat rolling down his leg as he nodded.  Jake smiled and let his own cock go to reach forward and grab Dirk's and squeeze, he listened to the gasp and long moan before he started jerking Dirk's cock and mismatching it with the thrust of his wrist.  After a few moments he started pulling the dildos out, much to Dirk's whining.  
  
 Jake groaned when Dirk started pleading with him, words rolling into moans before he spread Dirk's legs apart and wrapped them around his hips. "Hush." he said before getting comfortable on his knees and then using one of his hands to guide his cock in place of the toys.  Dirk's moan echoed Jake's and his fingers reached up to clench into the leather of the belt, his eyes half lidded as he waited for Jake to adjust.  He watched, panting whenever Jake would rock his hips experimentally.  
  
 "Love you." Dirk breathed before he squeezed his thighs around Jake's hips.  Jake grunted and grabbed Dirk's hips with one hand and then his cock with the other before he started thrusting.  Dirk started cursing and clawing at the leather immediately and bucking into each thrust, entire body tense and wound tight.  Jake couldn't help but smirk before he leaned forward and kissed Dirk's collar bone, muttering endearments over and over with each thrust until Dirk cried out and came.  
  
 Watching Dirk come undone was almost as fun as fucking him, but feeling him come undone... fuck.  Jake shut his eyes and let go of Dirk's cock, grabbing his hips with both hands as he started thrusting harder.  Dirk's gasps started to get louder and more frantic, his body arching up into Jake's before he cried out and started scrambling back.  
  
 "Fuck-Jake too much-too-fuck update!" Dirk gasped as he tugged at the belt so hard the strain was audible.  Jake's eyes snapped open and he pulled out, reaching up and fumbling with the belt until he could yank it off.  Dirk was trembling and his hands flopped to the bed as soon as they were released, his breath a panting mess.  
  
 "Shit, shit Dirk I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Jake asked, wanting to reach out but too scared to touch.  Dirk waited for a few moments and then shook his head no, reaching up to pull Jake closer with weak arms.  "You sure, you used the safe word and-"  
  
 "Over stimulation," Dirk mumbled as he pulled Jake into kissing range. "Gimme a few minutes and... I'll make it up to you." He smiled when Jake rolled his eyes.  
  
 "Stay here Mr. Strider-English, I'll get a wash cloth." Jake muttered.  
  
 "But your hard on." Dirk whined.  
  
 "I will get to it later." And that was a lie, he wouldn't touch it.  
  
 Dirk on the other hand...  
  
 Oh he had plans for Dirk and that smart mouth of his.


End file.
